User blog:Lasifer/Deadliest Metal Entrees (Twisted Metal User Tourney)
This is a brand-new user tourny i've created. It's similar to Twisted Metal. It's a car combat tournament, just read the rules below. Rules *You create your Gangs Leader. What does He/She look like? What is His/Her Nickname and Real Name? Why is He/She entering? What is His/Her Background? Former Job? And most important, What is His/Her wish if He/She wins the contest? Please answer these questions below. *Create your Gang. Why are they joining your Character? What are their style of clothing? Answer Below. *You can use quotes to show your characters background and wish. *You get 5 Vehicles, each have two Special Attacks. Motorcycles and Trikes are allowed. Pick Your Leaders Vehicle. And Customize your Vehicle. Weapons? Design? And Name. *NO TANKS, JETS, OR OTHER OVERPOWERED VEHICLES. *Fell free to Draw anything you want me and others to see visually. *Create your Wish. Any kind. *Op: Post a theme song. *Any other questions? Post Below. Example/My Loadout Name: Plague Real Name: J.T. Wisner Age: 27 Background: "I'm Plague. I used to be a small time crook, robbed some stores, vandalized a couple places. Nothing Major. I didn't have the best life living on the streets of New York, I was forced to a life of crime to survive. My Crimes evolved, I didn't fell bad for any of em, it's survival of the fittest around here. I borrowed some money from the mob, i'll pay them back after i win. Anyways, a fateful day. I was hit on a rainy night by a rich punk, driving a 1948 Cadillac. I survived, at the cost of my face, I'm was forced to where some stupid mask to cover up my face. I got a new mask, It was a 17th Century Plague Doctor Mask, It was perfect. I gathered up a couple of my friends from the bar, We put on the masks and robbed a Gas Station outside NYC. Came back, and i'll tell you, we had a hell of a night at the strip club! It was great, so we did it again, We had nothing to lose. The Guns came from my friends, we kept buying more and more. It was great, and finally, I found the punk that ruined my face, I beat him! Kicked Him! Punched Him! And then i shot him. The guy had a hell of alot of cars. I put the pieces together, there was a new tournament going on, it was called....Deadliest Metal! With the Cars and everything, I could become the most powerful person in New York if i won! I had nothing to lose, and everything to gain." Appearance: Plague dresses in a Plague Doctor's Mask, Long Dark Brown Trench Coat, Black Fedora, and Dark Brown Boats. Plague dresses in a Plague Doctor's Mask, Long Dark Brown Trench Coat, Black Fedora, and Dark Brown Boats. His members dress in Venetian Mask's such has Carnival Masks and Bautas. The Dress up in Tuxedo's and Dark Black Boots. Wish: To become the most powerful person in New York City. Gang Name: Black Death Car: 1948 Cadillac named "The Carrier". Plague's/Carrier's Loadout Vehicle 1 Ratings Vehicle 2/Blade Vehicle 2 Ratings Vehicle 3/Mud Tracker Vehicle 3 Ratings Vehicle 4/Postal Vehicle 4 Ratings Vehicle 5/Lightning Vehicle 5 Ratings Entrants *Plague & Black Death *D'yavol & The Steampunks *Deathmetal & The Metalheadz *Sir Killsalot & The Orderly Gentlemans Club For Law Aibing and Charity Work *Tex & The People Who Want to Kill Everyone in Their Way *Sonic & The Ear Bleeders *Ian Benante & The Enforcers *Bleeding Eye & The Black Suns Matches 1. Sonic & The Ear Bleeders vs Ian Benante & The Enforcers 2. Sir Killsalot & TOGCFLACW vs Tex & TPWWKETW 3. Bleeding Eye & The Black Suns vs Deathmetal & The Metalheadz 4. Plague & Black Death vs D'yavol & The Steampunks 5. Ethank Category:Blog posts